Le Ninjago One-Shot Series
by AlwaysImaginative01
Summary: Taking Requests! I know, I know, there are tons of these already out there but I just wanted to give it a shot!
1. Imaginary Friends

The sound of pounding footsteps filled the quietness of the forest.

A young boy with shaggy black hair and hazel like eyes, wearing some fancy clothing, was running through the dense forest in tears. He had just failed at completing the most difficult dance move ever created, the Triple Tiger Sashay, in front of thousands of people...

Of all people, why did he had to fail publicly?

The boy sat down against one of the trees and cried into his hands. He felt like he had just disappointed everyone; the people who were watching and expecting to see something great, his team, but most of all...his dad.

The young boy named Cole didn't even want to think about what his father was thinking about him. All he wanted to do was get away from everything.

Young Cole continued to stressfully cry until he heard the voice of another young male.

"Hello? Anyone up there?"

The raven haired boy paused his weeping and glanced down to see a boy with dangerous spiky brown hair with black tips that almost look like he had some ash in his hair.

"Hello?" The young red attired boy repeated as he stood at the base of the tree.

"O-Oh, um, yes." Cole said awkwardly, his conscious conflicting on whether or not he should give away where he was to this boy. But his friendly demeanor and need of support seemed to have influenced his decision.

The spiky haired boy smiled and began to climb up the tree.

Cole began shifting nervously. What was this boy going to do? Was he going to make fun of him? No...that couldn't be...he seems too nice for that...

"Hi there! Whatcha doing up here?" The boy asked.

"U-Um...I just wanted to...get some alone time." Cole responded in a quiet tone.

"Ah, I see." Was all the other boy said as he gazed up at the convenient opening that gave them access to the sky.

Silence quickly arose between the two, which Cole didn't seem to like.

"So, uh, why are you around here?"

"I was just playing around the forest since I was bored back home." The boy explained.

"Oh...that's nice."

Silence once again returned.

"Anyways, I'm Kai! What's your name?"

"I'm...Cole."

"Cole? Awesome name! It makes you sound like some strong person!"

Cole couldn't help but smile slightly, Kai's enthusiasm having an effect on him. "Yeah, I guess so."

Kai chuckled. "Wanna play a game with me?"

Cole shrugged slightly. "Sure, why not."

Kai grinned. "Alright!" He said before poking Cole and climbing down the tree as fast as he can without falling. "Tag! You're it!"

Cole blinked, unable to process what had happened for a moment before he smiled and headed after Kai. "Not for long!"

The two kids played a game of tag for awhile until it had gotten dark. The two laid exhausted on the forest floor as they stared at the stars.

"You know, this is the most fun I had in awhile." Cole admitted after minutes of quietness.

Kai looked utterly surprised. "Really?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah, my dad is always making me practice dancing even though I don't like it."

"Well, if you don't like it, why don't you tell him?"

Cole sighed. "I guess I just don't want to disappoint him..."

"Oh! Ah, hm..." Kai hummed. He never really had a problem with his father before, so he was unsure how to handle the situation.

"I should probably go now, it's getting late." Cole excused himself as he got up.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I'll see you tomorrow...friend?"

Cole couldn't help but smile. "Of course, I'll meet you at the same spot...friend.."

0-0-0

As time passed by, Cole began meeting up with Kai a lot more and soon developed a friendship with him. They had spent their time learning a lot about one another. But the strange thing was...when Cole decided to show his new friend to his dad, he acted in a way that was my expected.

"Cole, who are you talking about? There's no one beside you." Lou stated.

"But there is, dad! He's right here! Right Kai?" Cole asked, glancing to his left.

Kai looked at Cole and gave him a small nod. The red attired young lad had been silent throughout the whole exchange.

"Son," Lou began and knelt down so that he was at eye level with Cole, "There's no one there. You're probably just imagining things."

Cole frowned, now getting frustrated. Why couldn't his father see Kai? He was clearly right beside him!

"No, dad, there is someone beside me! Why can't you see him?!"

"Don't raise your voice at me young man. There is no person beside you at all. All there is, is nothing." Lou stated firmly before heading off inside before Cole could say something back.

Cole huffed and turned to look at Kai, who looked surprisingly calm. "What is up with him? Why can't he see you?"

Kai remained quiet as he looked over at the spot where Lou once was. "I don't know..."

0-0-0-0

Cole continued to visit Kai as they matured. But the strange thing was, was that as they seemed to mature, Kai grew quiet and less active as once was when they were kids.

"Hey Kai, how come you don't really talk anymore?" Cole asked, having to have noticed this change in behavior.

Kai looked at him before shrugging, the enthusiasm and excitement in his eyes seemed to have vanished.

Cole frowned slightly but tried to keep the smile on his face. "Oh, come on, you can tell me!" He said and attempted to wrap an arm around Kai.

To his surprise, his hand went through Kai.

"W-What?" Cole asked in shock.

Kai faced Cole once more. "Remember when your dad couldn't see me?"

"Yeah...why?"

"...He couldn't see me because I'm not real."

"Not real? Don't say that, of course you're real! How else could I see you?"

"You have been imagining me this whole time." Was all Kai said.

Cole's eyes widened as he thought about it. All those times he had been talking with Kai, playing with him...he had just been playing and talking to himself?

"And now that you have grown up, it's time for me to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"A place where you can't go..."

Cole teared up as he watched his best friend, the one person who had actually listened and supported him for a majority of his life, start to fade away. "No! Kai! Please don't leave!" He cried out.

Kai gazed at Cole with a pained look before whispering one final word, "Goodbye..."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm sorry I had to end it on such a sad note. xC Anyways, I'll be taking requests and I'll try to write them(because I'm bad at writing in some areas xD) so just let me know in the reviews what you guys wish for me to write! :D**

 **~AI**


	2. Plateley's Request!

Dark clouds painted the skies of Ninjago...

Our beloved lightning ninja was huddled within his room, staring at the object in his hand. The object was a photo of the ninja before Lloyd had grown up. Jay couldn't help but smile slightly. The picture always reminded him of the good times the ninja had.

After Zane's sacrifice, the ninja were in bad shape. Genuine smiles were no longer seen along their faces, only fake ones or there were none at all. The usual lively Bounty had become silenced for its residence no longer spoke a word.

Needless to say, it was devastating.

The sacrifice of Zane had effected everyone in their own way but no one was more effected than Jay.

The once perky and cheerful ninja had grown dark and rarely spoke a word. He always stayed within the walls of his room, doing anything... _anything_ to stop the memories from plaguing his mind.

Though it work occasionally, it never truly got rid of the haunting memory.

Jay still remember the event like it was yesterday. The screaming, the pain, the feeling of helplessness that he felt when he knew deep down inside that there was nothing that he could do to prevent the inevitable.

Tears threatened to spill from Jay's eyes as he stared at the cruel happy photo of everyone.

Suddenly, there was a gentle knock.

"Jay...?" A voice asked from the other side, breaking the silence.

Said ninja didn't respond as he quickly wiped away his tears.

Another knock.

"Jay...are...you okay?" The voice, who belonged to Cole, questioned.

The other ninja had noticed the dramatic change in behavior from their beloved blue brother. It worried them...

"I-I'm fine." Jay said, cringing at the sound of his voice which had grown dry.

Cole frowned. "Jay, you sound horrible."

Jay couldn't help but let out a dry, sarcastic laugh. "Gee...t-thanks for the c-compliment..."

Cole rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm coming in."

Jay watched as the door creaked open, revealing the Earth Ninja who looked pretty decent save for his extremely messy hair.

Cole closed the door quietly after he had entered and just stood there in silence, awkwardly looking around.

"W-Why did you come?" Jay questioned after two minutes of silence.

"I just wanted to check on you and how you are doing."

"I'm doing fine."

"Jay, I know you're lying to me...to us. You are in fact, _not_ fine. You're anything _but_ fine." Cole stated. Though he hated how harsh he sounded, he couldn't stand seeing Jay like this.

The Lightning ninja frowned slightly but didn't say anything.

To this action, the Earth ninja let out a sigh. "Look, me and the others have noticed your behavior lately. Ever since...you know what happened, you've become distant lately. We've hardly heard from you ever since the funeral."

Jay closed his eyes, he could feel the tears forming as he was yet again reminded of the tragedy that had occurred not too long ago.

"We were thinking that...maybe you should move on? It's been over a month now..we just don't want _this_ continue." Cole explained softly as he placed a hand on his teammate's shoulder.

Jay roughly pushed his hand off. "Why? Why would I want to move on?"

"Well-"

"Zane just died, how am I supposed to move on? He was a brother to me, I can't just _move on._ "

Cole let out another soft sigh. "The others had just accepted the fact that he's dead. There's nothing else we can do about it."

Jay looked at Cole with a glare. "How could you just accept that fact so easily?! It's like you didn't even care about Zane!"

By this time, Cole had enough. "You think I don't care about my brother?!"

Jay took a step forward, showing no fear. "It sure looks like it!"

"At least I'm not just crying in my room all the time! Look, Jay, you have to learn to just move on before things get out of hand!"

"I've tried Cole! You don't understand!" Jay practically hollered. "Zane was my best friend, my brother! And he just disappeared as if he never existed!"

Cole took a step back once he saw electricity dance around Jay's hands.

"And I'm not about to forget him like he wasn't important to me! I've tried so hard to move on but I just can't! I miss him Cole, okay?! He always listened to me, always helped me with my problems, and always made me feel like I had a purpose! U-Unlike you! All you've done was take my girlfriend away from me and made me feel HORRIBLE!"

Jay suddenly let out a wave of electricity towards Cole.

The Earth ninja barely had anytime to make any move and was unfortunately hit by the blast. Cole was suddenly met with a wave of pain before falling onto the ground, unconscious.

Jay took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down as he stared at Cole. His eyes widened once he realized what he had done and took a step back. "What have I done..?" He whispered, his voice shaking...

0-0-0

After the fight, Jay packed up and moved out in fear that he might put the rest of his family in danger. He luckily found a job as a TV host but...he never liked it.

"Thanks for watching!" The Lightning Ninja said in fake happiness before the cameras closed, allowing him to walk backstage.

He sat down in his little makeup area, staring at the same photo that he had been on the day where he had injured Cole...he heard that his brother was lucky enough to recover but that didn't help dissolve the guilt that he was constantly consuming him. All he wanted was to apologize for his actions and mistakes...he never wanted to leave with such a bad action..

So, when a certain Green Ninja appeared stating that he was going to bring the team back together, he couldn't help but hide his true feelings by stating that he didn't want to be with Cole and his girl stealing self.

But the news brought by the Green Ninja let out a light within the blue ninja's darkened heart.

He could finally see Cole once again and apologize...apologize for every little bad thing he had done.

He wasn't going to stand around and lose another brother just yet...and Jay knew that very well...

* * *

 **Here is Plateley's request! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if you didn't, to be honest, I'm not really good with fights. And I chose for them to fight about Zane since I feel like fighting over Nya is just too obvious. Anyways, see you all next time! Remember, I'm open to requests! :D**

 **~AI**


	3. Angel Star Ninja's Request!

It's been weeks ever since the events caused by Morro, The Preeminent, and their army of ghosts had occurred.

Ever since they were defeated, the ninja never let Lloyd out of their sight. This action didn't bother the green ninja at first but it soon grew old and annoying. Speaking of the green ninja, he was currently resting in his room after a full day of training.

Lloyd was laying down along his green bed, thinking about pretty much anything in general. His boredom eventually led to him thinking about Morro.

Now, he _didn't_ think of Morro as a bad guy. More like, not understood. The ghost simply wanted to be the Green Ninja and allowed this motive to take over him. Lloyd himself couldn't help but relate to this idea. After all, he allowed his motive of becoming like his father to take over. Causing him to release the Serpentine Tribes onto Ninjago.

Although all the emotions that Morro displayed towards the ninja were mostly hatred, he showed a soft side...

 _Morro and the other ghosts were out along a mountainside. The cold temperatures created a snowy white blanket to cover the ground._

 _"Morro, why must you be in the boy's body at the moment? What use is he in this type of weather?" Bansha questioned._

 _The young ghost glanced at his companion. "The boy needs to be kept in check. He can escape and then we'll lose our only way of getting the Realm Crystal."_

 _"But the boy, his body is obviously not suited for this weather."_

 _Morro growled in annoyance. "Silence! I don't need any word of advice concerning the boy! If I choose to leave his body, I shall do so. Now, go find some shelter."_

 _"We're ghost, why must we-"_

 _"Do as I say! Don't question my orders!"_

 _Bansha let out a sigh and nodded before she floated off to do as was told along with the other ghosts._

 _Morro remained where he was and took a deep breath before leaving Lloyd's body._

 _The Green Ninja took a deep breath, falling along the snow. He looked up at Morro in confusion. "Wha-?"_

 _Morro knelt down. "You alright?" He asked in a surprisingly calm and caring voice._

 _Lloyd was suspicious of his change in behavior but nodded. "I-I'm fine.. He shivered._

 _Morro had a faint frown on his face once he noticed how cold the Green Ninja was. "Come on, I think I see a cave not too far from here." He said softly and guided the young boy towards that said cave._

 _Once the two got settled, they grew quiet. Neither knowing what to say to the other._

 _That is, until one of the decided to speak up._

 _"W-Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? Don't you hate me?" Lloyd asked quietly._

 _Morro was silent for a moment. Sure he hated the kid, but that was only because he was the Green Ninja._

 _"I don't exactly, hate you. I just hate the fact that you're the Green Ninja. Maybe if you weren't...we can possibly be considered friends...?"_

 _Lloyd smiled and couldn't help but laugh at how awkward Morro was, considering he was usually so strong and demanding._

 _The ghost glared at the ninja. "Hey, don't push your limits." He growled._

 _Lloyd weakly held his hands up in defense. "S-Sorry..."_

 _Morro sighed, his expression softening. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh. I just, never really had someone to talk to as a friend before."_

 _"D-Don't you have the other ghosts?"_

 _Morro nodded slightly. "Sure, but they're not really what you call friends. They're more like...well, followers? They're only here under the orders of the Preeminent...they don't really think of me as a friend. They only think of me as they boss or something."_

 _Lloyd looked genuinely surprised. He didn't think that a guy like Morro could feel so...lonely. "H-Hey, I guess used to have s-something in common..."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"W-Well...back when I was just a kid, I always thought of the Serpentine as my friends. B-But they only stuck around with me was just so that they could use me..." Lloyd explained._

 _Morro frowned slightly._

 _"N-Now I have my brothers..." Lloyd whispered with a smile._

 _Morro nodded and suddenly heard the other ghosts coming nearby. He looked at Lloyd, "Sorry, but it's time to possess you again."_

 _"I-It's okay..."_

 _"Don't ever tell anybody about what just happened, got it?"_

 _Lloyd chuckled. "S-Sure thing buddy...I promise..."_

And who would've known that the Green Ninja kept this promise even after his so called friend had died?

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, this isn't really that good. I apologize for the delay, Angel Star Ninja! This would've came out sooner but finals came up...but don't worry, I'm on summer vacation now! So I'll try my best to get through everyone's requests! Remember, I'm always open to requests! (Unless it's really sexual or a lemon, I will NOT do those) Until Next time!**

 **~AI**


	4. BriarDiez's Request!

It was just an average day in the Bounty.

Well...actually...it wasn't. You see, one of the ninja had been suffering from minor depression. Ever since he had been turned into a ghost, he couldn't seem to think the same. He rarely are or even come out of his room. His brothers were extremely worried. They wanted to try and make their brother happy again but weren't quite sure how to do so...

"Cole?" Nya's voice rang, filled with worry.

"Hey Cole!" Jay called out from the other side of the closed door.

The earth ninja groaned as he tried to block out his brothers' voices.

"I don't think he's in there..." Kai mumbled, saddened.

"How? He's been in that room _all_ day." Jay told his fiery brother.

Zane let out a slightly defeated sigh, "Come, let us go..."

Footsteps were heard and soon silence filled in the atmosphere. Cole finally removed the pillow that he had been holding and let out a sigh. He never intended to bring worry into his family...it just sort of happened that he had became depressed. The newly turned ghost gazed down at his hand quietly for a moment before attempting to pick up a cup that had been placed by his bed for who knows how long.

Just as expected, he only phased through the object.

Cole frowned and laid back, looking up at the ceiling in thought. He hadn't spoken in awhile, only keeping his thoughts and worries to himself.

The ninja glanced at the door, he had grown curious as to how the others were doing. He stood up and quietly walked to the door.

It's only been a few days, they couldn't be bad..right?

0o0o0

Cole got his answer when he picked into the living room. Needless to say, no one looked like their normal selves.

Kai's hair had been flattened, which was unusual for the fire ninja. The fire ninja looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

Jay wasn't any better, his hair was completely messy and dark circles lined beneath his eyes, showing that he hadn't slept in days.

Zane looked the same physically but mentally, he was at constant worry and fear of what might become of his brother if his depression wouldn't stop.

Nya looked as exhausted as Jay, she rarely combed her hair and was scribbling down ideas on paper on how to cheer up her brother.

Cole looked saddened at the sight, knowing that it was _his_ fault that they were like this. He turned to leave, not wanting to see their miserable state any longer but was interrupted by a voice.

"Cole..?" Jay's once loud voice was heard.

The earth ninja stopped and looked back at his brother.

Jay was now standing, a smile decorating the blue ninja's face. "Y-You're out!" He cried out happily.

The other stood up and smiled at their brother, happy to finally see him again. Soon enough they were crowding around the earth ninja, questioning how he was and such.

"Guys...I'm fine..."

The group was silenced.

Cole looked at the group, "What...happened to you guys?" He asked quietly.

The group looked at each other for a quick moment before looking back at Cole, "We've been worrying about you.."

Cole frowned, "You haven't been taking care of yourselves..."

Kai sighed and nodded in agreement, finding it useless to try and cover the statement up. "We have...but who cares? You haven't been your usual self."

"No duh! I'm a freaking ghost now, Kai. I can't touch anything, I feel invisible...I feel like I just disappeared and there's no way to bring me back!" He cried out suddenly.

The others backed up in surprise.

Cole blinked, realizing what he had just blurted out and took a few steps back before running off.

"Cole wai-!"

The door slammed shut before anyone could try and catch him.

0o0o0

"Back to square one..." Cole mumbled as he laid on his bed quietly.

Secretly, he was worried. None of the others had tried to get him out of his room like they did before. Well, that was until he heard a faint knock at his door.

"Cole...?" It was Nya's voice.

The ghost ninja took a moment before answering, "What do you want?" He asked, a bit too harsh for his liking.

There was a moment of silence before the water ninja spoke again, "May I come in..? We have something to show you.."

We?

Curiously, Cole floated over to the door and somehow opened it, revealing four ninja standing there with smiles on their faces and a book of some sort.

"What is this?" Cole asked softly.

"Well...after hearing what you said yesterday, we decided to make you something to make you feel like you haven't been forgotten!" Jay explained happily, looking way better than he did the day prior.

Cole looked confused, "Huh?"

Kai chuckled, "We'll show you but can you let us in? I'm kind of tired from holding this cake..."

Cole rolled his eyes, "Sure.."

0o0o0

Once they entered and got settled, they began to show Cole what they had made. The ninja teamed up together and made a scrap book filled with various pictures of Cole and the others doing various things. Most silly and cringe worthy while others were just group photos. After they finished, they began to goof off and tease one another about various things.

"Hey Cole, can I talk to you outside?" Kai asked gently.

Cole blinked and nodded before heading out of his room. Kai followed him quietly before stopping. "Cole...about what you told us.."

A hand was suddenly placed on the fire ninja's shoulder. "Kai..."

"I just wanted you to know that me and the others are here for you...you're not alone on this...I-we don't want you to feel like you have to hide your feelings from us. If have something on your mind, let us know and we'll gladly listen because you're our family, our brother...we love you no matter what you are."

Silence...

Kai bit his lip, thinking he said something wrong. He felt relieved when he suddenly felt two arms around his torso.

"Thank you...you guys are...how did I ever deserve to have a family like you guys?" Cole whispered.

Kai smiled, "Simple, you were you."

For the first time ever since he became a ghost, Cole smiled one of the happiest smiles he had ever done in awhile.

* * *

 **Boy, was this late. I'm so sorry for the delay! I was planning on getting this done sooner but school and my lamb got in the way, I'm so sorry xC I'll try to keep updates recent for you guys! Anyways, I hope you liked this BriarDiez! x3 Sorry if it felt rushed or it wasn't what you wanted...anywho, gotta work on some more requests! x3 Stay lovely and sneaky!**

 **For WispKunoichiOfFrozenAether: It depends. Sometimes I prefer not to use OC's since it's hard for to actually become the character but if you send me a form of your OC I can see what I can do and inform you if I can do it or not!**

 **I'm always open for requests! Don't be shy to ask me to write you something x3**

 **~AI**


	5. Love is Not Always Clear

Jay ran towards Nya, emotions hitting him like bullets from a gun.

The plan was just to take down Nadakhan and save Nya...but of course...life wouldn't let that happen without a price.

The blue ninja ran over to his slowly dying love, tears running down his face. He begged and pleaded for her to be okay..for it to be just a joke. Like always.

But it wasn't.

This was real.

This was _his_ fault.

Jay's eyes snapped opened in alarm, taking deep and shaky breaths as he glanced around the room. His brothers were sleeping peacefully along their beds while Nya found a place beside Jay. She was okay...she was here, alive and well.

It had been over a month since they had defeated Nadakhan but the memories still haunted Jay in the form of a nightmare.

Jay quietly laid back and stared at the ceiling as he thought back to the events.

He had lost so much during those weeks.

He lost his sense of confidence in accepting that he was the son of his so-called parents.

He lost his sense of friendship.

He watched his family forcefully be taken away against their will...well most of them.

But most of all...he lost his one and only true love.

Tears formed in his eyes as he thought about these specific losses. He wasn't sure what to think or do anymore. No one else remembered what happened except Nya. He couldn't express his feelings because no one could understand. Sure, he could talk to Nya but he was too afraid of what would happen between them.

He felt _trapped._

As Jay continued to think, his mind wandered to the love of his family.

He couldn't help but feel betrayed by them. They proved to him that their love for him was not as strong as he believed it was. They were able to easily shift from loving him to despising his existence within a couple of moments. Which...scared him.

The blue ninja stared at his team members quietly, more tears forming.

Was it because he was weak?

Was he annoying?

No...it must be because he _doesn't belong_.

He was not as strong as Cole, as powerful as Kai, as intelligent as Zane, as important as Lloyd or as hardworking as Nya.

He was nothing.

Jay slowly got up and headed out, crying to himself quietly. He stood outside for a few moments before breaking down and collapsing onto his knees, sobbing.

The sound of thunder was heard as it began to rain.

But Jay didn't care anymore, he just wanted to wash away just like the rain. He felt abandoned, alone, he didn't feel like himself.

As he continued to cry, a warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

The blue ninja flinched and turned around to see Kai, who was simply smiling gently down at him.

Jay frowned, he was probably happy to see the weakling in his true form.

The blue ninja got up and began to shout and scream out all his emotions, tears pouring out from his eyes like an endless river.

Kai stood up slowly and patiently walked over to Jay, a hand stretched out towards him.

Jay just continued to scream and yell, the rain blending in with his tears.

But, the red ninja said three simple words that instantly made Jay stop.

"We love you..."

Jay looked at the red ninja, shock and surprise showing through his eyes. Kai smiled gently and picked up Jay, taking him inside.

The blue ninja watched him quietly as they entered the living room.

Once they entered, everyone appeared and glanced at the two. Kai sat Jay down beside Nya before sitting beside him.

There was a small moment of silence before the others suddenly began to apologize. The blue ninja listened to them quietly before tearing up and suddenly hugging them. This took the others by surprise but didn't hesitate to hug back.

All of them stayed like that for a moment before they pulled away.

Cole smiled at Jay and began to remind him of all the funny adventures that had gone through together.

Each ninja spent their own time with Jay one on one. Lloyd happily read some comic books with him, Zane turned on his funny switch and tried to get a laugh, Kai was the awkward one for once and just let Jay vent out his feelings while hugging him in a brotherly way, and Nya did everything she could possibly do to make him feel loved.

Soon they all started to get tired. Sleepily, they all surrounded Jay and instantly fell asleep.

Jay smiled at them gently, all his feelings of neglect and loneliness gone.

He couldn't believe how much they did for him during this night...this one moment that would last forever in his mind.

They stayed awake throughout the night for _him._

They gave up their precious sleep just so that he could feel better.

They made him feel important, strong, and most of all...loved.

Happy tears soon appeared as he eventually fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Although he may have lost various things throughout his journey to defeat Nadakhan, he also gained something as well.

He had gained a new and strengthened love from his friends and family.

And you know what?

He wouldn't have it any other way...

* * *

 **Woah, I haven't been on here for awhile and I'm really sorry guys! I have been busy with school and I've been sleepy or too tired whenever I got a break. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this (pretty sucky) one shot(which was inspired by a Steven Universe song x3) To those who have sent in requests, I'm going to try and complete them! :) See ya guys later!**

 **Oh and if you guys are feeling alone and abandoned, like I am, do not worry. I'm here along with everyone else who loves you :)**

 **Requests are always opened! (Except ya know...lemons and other things)**

 **~AI**


End file.
